crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Onyx (Creator Of Planet OC)
Created By GarnetPearlFusion Onyx is a gem who can do a lot of things. Onyx's created OC Gems which there aren't a lot of them but Onyx created them and Planet OC. OC (Onyx Creations) Onyx actually likes to prepare and tell people what should be done but not being demanding. Onyx is adorable and has tried to learn about Sard being interested, the OC gems are similiar in a lot of ways and Onyx is young only at the age of 19,000 he still has a lot to learn and acts adorable but he's getting mature. Like all OC Gems his clothes are him, he isn't masked it's how he looks, possibly some of his clothes can rip but that wouldn't hurt him. Onyx is opposite being a Samurai not a ninja but Crystal Plasma does not mind. Onyx's gem location is his chin, it is shaped like a circle. Before Onyx was reformed he looked like a sensei under his Samurai suit but now he does not look like something because there's nothing under his suit but his gem on his suit. He Still Looks The Same Under His Suit. Appearance Gem Appearance: Chin, under suit. Onyx is similar to Crystal Plasma in a lot of ways. He Has A Suit Like Him, He Has A Sewn Line Through His Area Where His Mouth Is Under. Onyx has reformed once and has changed actually his texture and shape looks even more similar to Crystal Plasma's since he's reformed, He was the first to confront Sard about what he was doing was wrong which he actually always had a look that's similar to that or is like that but you can see his appearance does not look like that. His suit is lime and he keeps his gray around the bold outline of his suit looking like a ninja in a soft suit, he has a pointy but smooth bendable flat hat attached, his whole suit looks attached and he wears almost like pajamas. Ammuned to Lava and Ghouls. Personality Onyx doesn't show it a lot but if he's not listened to seriously he get's furious and starts getting in arguments and then physical arguments he's actually very adorable and nice but he does try to get people to know things that will improve and stop a lot of things. He wasn't really mean to Sard when corrupted he's just adorable and forgiving. Creating the gems was just one of his smart choices he thought of them being him smarter. Abilities Onyx is able to fight in combat he usually does that for Sard since Sard can't fight at all but he uses his combat without things like Crystal Quartz's spear or Crystal Plasma's Xiphos he uses fighting in a way of last defense, he's squishy so he can get hurt easily but he does fight a lot but can't do much in a fight. He really doesn't use his creating gems abilities a lot it is said what he's created now is all he can create, some even say he is accepted being the Emperor of all of the OC Gems. Relationships Sard: While Onyx is serious a lot he likes innocent games like just having fun with Sard. Crystal Plasma: Crystal Plasma thinks of him being serious creating the gems and all but Onyx likes him in an adorable way. Crystal Quartz: He thinks of Crystal Quartz being the old Crystal Gems commander which is infact true he likes that a lot. Garnet: He tries to assist Garnet when Sards doing things like getting excited. Unknowndd.png|Onyx being more serious, before reformed just about to battle Sard. Unknownmmm.png|This was before Onyx was reformed, this is under his suit. PoofedOnyx.png|Poofed Onyx Category:OC Category:OC Characters Category:OC Gems Category:The OC Gems